


Date 2

by sunflower1343



Series: Therapy [14]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Is Takaba really that surprised to learn that a date with Asami involves guns, camo, and a military-type op with inappropriately–timed sex?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The original of this is pretty rough since I was trying to get it done for a friend's birthday, so I smoothed it out some here. A joke in the series is that Asami and Takaba never make it out of the house for a date because they're always fucking like rabbits before they get out the door. Here, they actually make it out of Tokyo for a date only Asami could come up with. Written May 2006.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I want to take him out. On a real date, not the kind we usually have. Not that I haven't enjoyed fucking him against every surface in the house. But I'd like to actually make it out of the house for once. Only, my dates in the past... they're not what I want to do with him. I'd meet someone for dinner and drinks, seduce them over it, fuck all night, then walk away. And Akihito... I never even used to take him out to dinner. We just skipped to the second part, maybe because the first part would have bored us. So I want to do something special for him now, and I thought you might have an idea."

Fei's hands were folded over his stomach as he leaned back in his chair at the office and studied Asami. Asami was sitting on the corner of Fei's desk, looking out of the broad window behind it.

Fei sighed. "Of course I have some ideas of things _I_ might like to do with him. But really, for it to mean something, it should be something you think up and plan. You know what he enjoys, don't you? He doesn't really like intellectual pursuits, though he is bright. He prefers action and adrenaline, except when it comes to his pictures. Maybe even when it comes to his pictures. Have you noticed how whatever he photographs feels alive and moving? It looks like it could dance off the page. Maybe you should start there."

Asami turned his head and stared at Fei. "You are exactly no help whatsoever."

Fei smiled. "Think about it. Now, while you're here, we should talk about this deal with Takao Enterprises..."

 

\--

 

A few days later, Akihito found himself cornered outside his darkroom. Not that he minded it. Asami pushed him back against the wall and proceeded to kiss him breathless, and he was beginning to lose all reason when Asami suddenly pulled back.

"Thursday. Meet me at the main office. Bring your cameras equipped for night photography."

He was about to let Asami have it for his high-handedness, when he noticed something in the other man's eyes that made him hesitate. It almost looked like he was...

_Nah._

He peered up again. 

_Hmm. Okay._

"Sure. No problem."

He felt Asami relax against him. He _had_ been tense. He'd corner Fei and get some answers. But that was soon forgotten as the kisses that followed burned all thought away.

 

\--

 

Fei had been zero help to him. He had just smiled and said, "I don’t know what he has planned. But you know how much he loves you. Go. You won't regret it. Probably. Joking! Go." 

Akihito had laughed at that and realized it just didn't matter to him. He'd follow Asami anywhere, and he was doing just that as he climbed out of the limo, the heavy backpack of equipment over his shoulder. Asami hadn't told him what he needed to take pictures of, so he'd had to squeeze in lenses and film for every possibility. He was shifting the bag around to make it a little easier to handle and the driver cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Takaba-sama, but Asami-sama requests that you meet him on the roof as soon as possible."

Akihito grinned over at him. "And I'm sure he put it that politely too. Okay. Tell him I'm on my way up."

When he made it to the roof he saw four men in camouflage standing next to a helicopter. Asami was one of them. His heart begin to beat faster as he took in the way the olive t-shirt hugged Asami's muscles and the way the khaki pants hung low on his hips. He always looked good in a suit, but nothing beat him in a t-shirt and shades.

 _Good thing I hadn't seen him like that at home or we wouldn't have made it out of the house. Like one of our dates._ He laughed to himself. _Maybe this could be our first real date. I can at least pretend it is._

He started toward the group, only hesitating as the men fell silent and turned as one to face him. Asami beckoned him forward and he closed the distance.

"This is Takaba, the photographer I told you about." He gave them all significant looks. "Remember that your single most important duty is his safety." 

Akihito blinked at that. Just where the hell were they going?

"Akihito." Asami was looking at him and gesturing to the two men who were obviously not the pilot. "This is Mutou, and this is Shimura. They're a bodyguard team, used to the sort of place we're going. I've hired them to accompany us today, but merely as a precaution."

He looked at the men, who nodded at him, looking him over with hardened eyes. They were both rangy, Shimura the taller and more muscular of the two, Mutou smaller but very athletic looking. They both openly wore pistols. This was definitely no ordinary trip. 

"Where are we going?"

"I'll explain once we're on the plane."

Akihito looked around. "You mean the helicopter?"

Asami took his arm and pulled him up into the body of the aircraft, which was beginning to spin up. He shook his head. "This is just flying us down to the coast where we'll pick up our plane."

"Ah? Where can we take off on the coast? Why not go to the airport?"

"Because to get where we're going we need a plane without wheels."

Akihito was at a loss for words, though the questions seemed endless. Looking searchingly up into Asami's face, he met warm eyes looking down at him in amusement, so he relaxed and let himself be tugged firmly into place under Asami's protective arm. He would hold his questions for now and enjoyed watching the city drop away beneath them as the helicopter rose and sped for the coast.

 

\--

 

The chopper settled on a rocky beach at the end of the Boso peninsula as the sun was going down, the hills' shadows stretching into the sea. Asami reached across him to open the door, then helped him to the ground. 

He spotted their goal immediately since it was the only thing of interest in sight, an amphibious plane sitting alongside a pier jutting into the Pacific, and he headed toward it. Asami was giving instructions to the helicopter pilot. Mutou and Shimura were carrying gear into the plane. He felt a little useless, but then a warm hand at his waist told him Asami had caught up and he was guided through the hatch like he was being escorted into the limo for a date. A very unusual date. Excitement was building and he hoped he soon had an outlet for it.

The plane was roomy inside, meant for more than just the four of them. There were some large seats on either side at the front, then an area with tables toward the back, all empty. Asami had obviously chartered it. Once they'd stowed their gear and buckled in, the pilot came back and spoke briefly about safety, then left them to themselves. 

After a fairly smooth takeoff, the four gathered around one of the tables at the back of the cabin. Akihito had trouble standing still but made himself concentrate. It was like being on a secret mission, with Asami acknowledging him as an important and equal member of his team. _Finally,_ Akihito thought.

Asami unfolded a large map with a number of islands upon it. He pointed to one of them. "This is our destination, Akihito. It's part of Ogasawara National Park. At least it was. Have you been there?"

He shook his head. "No. But I've heard they've closed off one of the islands to tourists due to some concern over the extinction of some of the endangered species. Is that the island?"

"Yes, except that the government's concern is slightly hypocritical, seeing as they're the ones responsible for the destruction of the ecosystem."

"Ehh?! What do you mean?"

Asami flicked his lighter open and lit a cigarette, despite the no smoking signs, then tossed the lighter and pack onto the table like he was giving them a blessing to do the same. "About ten years ago an amateur geologist found some interesting rocks there. High grade uranium ore, usually not found on islands. They haven't worked out the geology behind it, but the fact remains it's one of the richest deposits the world has seen. It might very well account for the deviation of the species that's seen in the island chain. Their higher mutation rate has puzzled scientists for a long time." 

When he paused to draw on his cigarette Akihito looked at him in admiration. "I didn't know you knew about that kind of stuff."

Asami shrugged. "It's best to have a wide range of knowledge if you want to succeed in business. Especially when it comes to anything involving weapons." 

He gestured toward the map. "At any rate, as soon as the government got wind of it they went in and took over, hushing it up." He smirked. "Not well enough to keep it from me though. Japan has no decent uranium source so we've have to buy it all from Canada and Russia. If we had a rich source of our own it would be a major advantage for our energy production. Not to mention saving billions in surcharges and weapons costs. There's only one problem. The island is home to some of the rarest species in the world, and uranium mining is toxic to environments. The government had to decide which was a more important resource, the plants and animals, or the ore. Guess which they picked?"

Akihito's eyes narrowed. He'd spent too much time covering the environment's destruction to feel anything but pissed about this. "And they're going to set up a mine? That's why they closed the island off? "

"The mine is already up and running. It started production last month. This night is important because several of the government officials behind the decision are touring the facility late tonight. They're flying in and out under cover of darkness. The visit is, of course, supposed to be completely secret." He raised his eyes from the map to meet Akihito's. "So I thought it was a photo op that you wouldn't want to miss."

That spark he felt when he had the chance to capture something of interest in his viewfinder lit a fire inside him. "If pictures of this showed up in the papers tomorrow the uproar would force them to resign and shut down operations. God, Ryu, this is a once in a lifetime chance." 

The satisfaction in Asami's eyes made Akihito put his excitement on hold. "Wait, why are you telling me this? What's in this for you? Why do you care?"

Asami stared at him a moment, face unreadable, then he shrugged. "I don't care. But I knew you would."

Akihito's eyes widened. "This is all for me? You've gone to all this trouble for me?"

Asami smashed his cigarette into an ashtray, blowing out smoke through his nose in what sounded like a frustrated sigh. "Does that really surprise you?"

Mutou and Shimura glanced at each other and Shimura pulled his partner down toward the other end of the cabin, giving them a little privacy. He heard Mutou whine before a hand was clamped over his mouth. "But it was just getting good!"

Asami glanced after the two of them in disgust before shifting his eyes back to Akihito. "You and I, we don't do a lot of things together. Or maybe it would be more accurate to say that our "fun" times together are a little one-track."

Akihito reached across the table and touched the back of Asami's large hand with his fingertips. Those hands knew him intimately and had brought fear and pain, yes, but mostly comfort and exquisite pleasures these days. "I love the time we spend together. I love the sex, and I really love all we share now."

Asami's eyes filled with arrogant amusement. "I know you do. As do I. But I want more." His eyes narrowed a little. "For one, I don't want you to have to turn to Fei whenever you want to go out and do something else."

He reeled a little from that bit of information. "You're jealous? Asami –"

A hand waved him off. "Not jealous. Annoyed. You're looking for something I haven't been supplying. And maybe I'm looking for it too."

He drew his breath in sharply, about to protest. Asami cut him off.

"I wanted to take you someplace, do something with you that you'd enjoy. That we'd both enjoy. Give us a memorable evening that didn't solely consist of sex. I want to watch you work with the energy you always have when you're hot on the trail of something." He paused just to smirk. " _Then_ I'll fuck you senseless."

Akihito couldn't help it; he started laughing. "So this is a date? We finally made it out of the house?" 

Asami's eyes remained on him, watching, waiting. He slipped around the table to lean against that broad chest, then stretched up and kissed him softly on the lips. "You always did do things your own way. Thank you. This is going to be the best date ever." 

"Especially when we get to that last part." When he felt Asami relax under his hands, he nuzzled at his neck, feeling the pulse under his lips speed up, matching his. Remembering in time how the other dates were derailed, he cleared his throat and stepped back. "But that's for later. Our reward for a job well done." 

He turned enthusiastically back to the map. "First, we kick their asses! So. What's the plan?" 

Asami was quiet for a moment, and Akihito looked back to find himself being watched with a lust that was slowly banked. 

A smile spread across his face. "You're turned on by this, by the action." He felt like they were sharing something new for the first time.

The corner of Asami's mouth turned up, then he motioned the other men back to the table. "The security around the island is tight, so here's what we're going to do...."

The plan was to fly in low and land several miles off the coast, where the navy wouldn't be looking for anyone. They had a small rubber craft of the sort marines use for night landings on beaches, with a motor built for stealth runs. The boats were made for eight. The four of them would be comfortable. They had night vision and communication gear, basically the best equipment money could buy. After all, Asami could get his hands on anything any military made.

They'd hit the beach on the opposite side of the island from the installation because it was the least guarded, then make their way across the few miles to the other side. They would get as close as possible, stolen top-secret satellite photos having shown a few places where they would be safe from prying eyes. Akihito would get pictures of the facilities, but mainly wait for some clear shots of the government officials on their tour. Then they'd get back out the way they came. Quickly. Quietly.

That was the plan, and up to a point it worked perfectly.

 

\--

 

The sound of boots slipping on gravel was followed by a large thud somewhere below them.

"Fuck!" The word exploded into Akihito's ear from his headset. It was Mutou.

Asami cautiously lowered himself to the edge of the ravine Mutou had disappeared over. Shimura wanted to climb down, but Asami held him back. He spoke quietly into his mic. "Can you make it back up?" 

"I'm sorry Asami-sama. I think I broke my arm. Climbing is out of the question."

Asami was silent for a moment. Akihito didn't have to see him to tell the wheels were turning furiously in his brain.

Shimura was livid when Asami held him in place. "He's my partner. I'm going down there after him."

"No. You take my orders. This ravine goes back to the beach. Mutou, make your way back down to the boat and guard it. Stay on the channel and report anything unusual. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

Shimura looked like he was going to rebel, but Mutou's voice came over the headset. "Takeshi, I'm fine. It's just my arm. This is best. I'll be the one sitting comfortably back there worrying about you."

Akihito stared at the man through his goggles, but he couldn't read his face. That almost sounded like...

Shimura finally relaxed and shrugged, then laughed quietly. "Well that's one way to keep you out of trouble. Get going. Be careful. If anything, and I mean anything causes you trouble I'll be on my way." He turned back to them, his chin sticking out a little defiantly.

Ignoring him, Asami stood and handed out orders with the expectation that they'd be followed to the letter, and Shimura relaxed. That, Akihito thought, is how you command. Asami nodded toward the southeast. "Shimura, take the point. I'll hang back and cover Mutou's position at the rear. Akihito, follow Shimura as best you can, but stay back about ten meters. You should still be able to see him on infrared. If you're not sure of the direction, ask." They watched Shimura scramble up the rocks ahead of them. 

Asami stretched. "Damn, I could use a cigarette, but I can't chance someone smelling it."

Akihito smiled. "Maybe this is the gods' way of telling you to give them up?"

Asami looked down at him, night goggles obscuring his expression, but Akihito could hear the teasing in his voice. "Gods say a lot of things I don't listen to. They remind me of those pruny old moralizers who can't get it up any more, so they don't want anyone else to have any fun. _I_ can still get it up Akihito, and I intend to use it." His voice dropped to a low rumble. "I wonder what you'd look like in infrared while you're being fucked, if that flush that usually runs across your body would be even more pronounced." He reached out as if to grab Akihito's shirt. 

Akihito scrambled out of reach after Shimura and laughed softly into his mic. "This is one date we're finishing in the right order. First _you_ deliver. _Then_ I deliver."

He heard soft laughter in his ear. "You can count on it."

He was for silent for a few minutes as he followed Shimura. He decided to say it anyway. "I know I can. I've always been able to count on you."

There was no response. But he knew it had been heard and understood.

 

\--

 

They reached the top of the plateau by 22:00. Luckily their objective was just on the other side and a slight way down. They began making their way through the trees, the thick foliage making silent travel nearly impossible.

Asami's voice sounded in his earphone. "Shimura, halt. Akihito. Close up the distance to Shimura. It's too easy to lose each other in this. Troops may be heavier up here. We've been lucky so far but watch for them."

They set off again, this time tightly grouped. Akihito was beginning to understand the stress soldiers go through, trying to keep each footstep silent, not knowing where the enemy might spring from. The air was cool and he was sweating.

 

\--

 

A half hour into their crossing Shimura froze. "Boss. Patrol." It was barely a whisper in their ears.

Akihito's heart began to pound furiously. He had no idea what to do. He turned his head frantically, looking for any movement, listening with his free ear for something passing through the brush. Everything looked the same. He couldn't tell what he should hide from. Instinct was pushing him to run wildly, quickly, anywhere.

A hand slipped over his mouth and cut off his shout even as it died in his throat. He knew the lips at his ear. He sagged back against the warm chest. 

Asami wrapped his arms around Akihito's shoulder and waist and pulled him down into a crouch, keeping the two of them pressed together. There was a noise off to the left. Something large passing through the leaves. Towards them. 

Akihito's muscles clenched. They had to move. Now. They'd be caught. He strained against the arms that were bands of steel around him. 

Teeth nipped at the back of his neck, followed by a soothing lick. He froze. _What the hell? Does he think I'm a puppy?_ He turned to glare fiercely up, not thinking that his goggles made it useless. Any protest was blocked by a pair of soft lips on his. He never even noticed when he was pushed down onto his back on the hard ground under thick brush, Asami's lips never leaving his. He did notice when Asami's hands slipped into the front of his jeans. _Son of a bitch. Of all the times..._

He was a mix of lust and fury as Asami held him down, silent. Fingers traced up and down his cock, teasing him, stopping when he wriggled, continuing when he stilled. It was maddening when the fingers stopped, so he gave up and did his best to not move. He'd kill his tormenter later. 

Asami's kiss deepened, as if in reward. His fingers turned from teasing to grasping, working up and down the now slick cock. Then he removed his hand.

Akihito lay there in a daze, unsure of what was happening. Asami was crouched down low over him, his gun drawn. He heard a slight click as the safety was flicked off. A finger was pressed to his lips. The forest around was quiet. No birds. No bugs. Nothing.

He felt the panic begin to build again. The finger at his lips moved side to side, as if saying no, then lightly traced down his chin, along his neck, over the center of his shirt, bumping over the buttons along the way, to come to a rest on his groin. God, not again! Akihito held his breath, trying not to moan. His world was narrowed to one finger.

The brush rustled close by. He tensed, ready to run. The hand at his cock squeezed gently but firmly, reminding him just who was protecting him. He relaxed.

Another footstep. Then another. Away from them. Away. He slowly let out the breath he'd been holding. But they didn't move, except for Asami's hand gently fondling him, until the forest was quiet again.

Asami hadn't given an all clear, but Akihito was beyond caring. As soon as he felt Asami relax over him, he grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled himself up to meet Asami's lips in a searing kiss, his tongue pushing deep into his lover's mouth. He felt Asami's lips widen in a grin. That pissed him off. He pulled back and swung at him. Asami grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, rendering him helpless.

Asami spoke softly into his ear. "Quiet. You were about to lose it. I took your mind off things. And don't tell me you didn't like it, because it's obvious you did."

Akihito's rage left him at that. He knew he'd come close to blowing it for them. Asami had prevented it. But Asami was leaving him high and dry when he needed him most.

Asami pulled his head back using a handful of hair. His mouth hovered over Akihito's as he spoke quietly but fiercely. "God I want to fuck you. And you want me to fuck you. But first things first. You'll have to wait, Akihito. I promise you though, before this evening ends, we'll both get what we want."

But Akihito was shaking with need, not just for sex, but for contact and reassurance. "Please," he whispered. He rubbed his body against Asami's. He rose to his knees, straddling Asami's leg, grinding his hips against him. "Please, love."

Asami's hands tightened on him at that. He sighed against Akihito's shoulder.

Asami's long fingers began stroking under his shirt along his waistband. Akihito's whimper was cut short by a tongue in his mouth, soon replaced by two fingers, pushing deep. He sucked and licked, wetting them. Asami's voice was a mere whisper. "Just a taste then, of what's to come. But at a price. The price is absolute obedience and silence. Nod if you agree."

He needed. He nodded. 

"Unbutton your pants the rest of the way." 

He obeyed, the order erotic to him for once. He knew Asami understood what he needed and would take care of him. He waited for the next whispered command, hands shaking.

"Good boy. You're so well-behaved. I've never seen you like this. Push them down. Show me how much you want me. But don't touch yourself."

He slipped his hands into the waistband of his underwear and slid them down over his thighs, inhaling sharply as they caught on the end of his cock for a moment before it sprang free.

"Clasp your hands behind your head and keep them there."

He lifted his arms toward the dark sky, stretching to show his body off to entice his lover. He heard a low laugh. 

"Beautiful."

The finger was back, tracing lightly along his cock.

"No noise, Akihito. And hold still. Can you do that? Nod if you can."

He nodded. What else could he do?

Just one finger, lightly around the head, flicking the underside, back and up and over. His hips ached to thrust forward. He was beginning to sweat from the effort of not moving. His cock was sweating too, from the tip, beads of precum beginning to push from the end. The finger slid through it, picking the moisture up, slicking his skin, the sensation unbearable good. His thighs strained, wanting to thrust against that hand.

The other hand was at his mouth again. "Suck." He did, imagining it to be a different part of Asami, this tongue mimicking the action of the finger on his cock. The wet fingers were pulled from his mouth to trace down around behind him, teasing the tight hole.

Softly. "Is this what you want, Akihito?" Lips brushed against his, licking the stray moisture from the corners.

The lips fastened on to his as the fingers pushed inside, pressing up against the spot they knew so well. It was too much. He cried out silently, his body tensing and arching, everything in him releasing through the cock Asami was still rubbing lightly with his fingers.

"That's it Akihito, cum for me, just by my touch." At the words he jerked again, releasing still more, giving the man before him everything. His legs gave out and he slumped forward. 

Asami remained on his knees, holding him, nose buried in his hair, as Akihito came back to his senses. "You're mine," was all Asami said, as if he didn't know the words were superfluous.

 

\--

 

They resumed their trek through the woods, meeting up with Shimura. He was leaning against a tree. His teeth showed a white grin in the darkness. "Got a cigarette, boss? I feel like I need one after that."

Akihito flushed. He'd forgotten that the mics were on.

Asami stepped up next to his man. "Shimura. People who have the longest life-spans working for me typically don't concern themselves with my personal life. Understand?"

"Whatever you say, boss. If you want to pay me to listen to inappropriately-timed sex, that's up to you. No more comments here. What about you, Mutou? Got anything to add?" 

A soft laugh on the headset reminded Akihito of yet another eavesdropper. He refrained from banging his head against a tree.

"Only that it sucks not to be able to use my right hand at the moment, and that you and I have a date in the bathroom when we get back on that plane." 

Akihito felt his face grow even hotter.

"Heh. You should see how the kid looks in infrared. Tone that down, boy. You're a beacon to the enemy." And with that Shimura set off through the trees.

"Can I kick his ass after this? I'm _so_ gonna kick his ass." Akihito muttered. He swore to himself as quiet laughter came back on all channels, because he'd once again forgotten his mic was on.

 

\--

 

They finally reached the end of the plateau close to midnight. The light ahead of them had been growing steadily brighter, until they stood over a fully lit mining operation. They'd stuck their goggles in their packs a while ago since they'd be blinded trying to use them in such light. 

Akihito tried to find someplace along the edge he could get clear shots from, but the trees on the slope below were in the way. They'd have to stick with Asami's original plan and go partially down the side of the cliff. He set his backpack down behind a large bush and stretched aching muscles.

Asami stepped up next to him and handed him a canteen. The water was still cold. It tasted better than any wine Fei had ever served. Asami slipped an arm around him and he leaned against the muscled chest for a moment and listened to the steady pound of the heart within. It was beating slightly faster than normal. Akihito chuckled.

"What's so amusing?"

"You're loving this, aren't you? The game of it. Pitting yourself against others. Challenging authority. Doing the impossible and daring anyone to stop you."

The corner of Asami's mouth turned up. "I could say the same of you, Akihito. It's one of the reasons I was so drawn to you from the beginning. You're like me in that way. You understand the need to fight authority. Fei has it in him too."

"Does he? I don't know about that. He seems to rule more by right than because he challenges and shouts 'Fuck Off' at the world like you do."

"Hn. You just haven't seen that side of him, I think. It's something you need to be aware of, but that's also something we can discuss another time. Here, tonight, we do things our way." Asami grinned, _grinned_ , down at him. "We slip in and fuck them before they notice, then tomorrow plaster proof of it all over Tokyo and the world. And they won't dare touch us, even though they'll know it's us within hours. Yeah." He laughed softly. "Yeah, I'm loving this."

Akihito smiled as he bent down to retrieve his backpack. "We make a good team. I like this. We should do it more often." 

He felt a hand on his hair, one that tightened into a firm grasp. He looked up, puzzled, but only saw Asami staring at the ground, an odd expression on his face. "Ryu?" 

Asami blinked. His eyes shifted to meet Akihito's. "Let's get into position."

"Shimura, stay on watch up here. You know what to report."

"You got it, Boss."

 

\--

 

Thirty minutes later Akihito shifted in his seat for the thirtieth time. They'd found a small spot a short way down the incline, a rock jutting out from the face of the cliff. Most of it was covered by trees, but the end stuck out so that they had a clear view of the main gate and office. But from the quiet outside the entrance, it seemed the government group had already gone inside. They might have a long wait until they came out.

Akihito took off his headset, rubbing his head where it had chafed. Then he wriggled again.

The voice was low at his ear. "If you keep that up, I won't be responsible for the consequences."

Muscled arms tightened around his waist from behind. He was sandwiched between Asami's legs as they sat and watched the floor far below.

He shot a disgusted look over his shoulder. "Can't you stop thinking about sex for once?"

The fingers toying with his waistband paused. "Not when I'm holding you, Akihito. You're like a drug. You should be flattered. No one else has this effect on me."

"Not even Fei?"

That was answered by silence, then his chin was turned backwards and up. Asami had removed his headset as well. Amused eyes looked down into his. "Are you jealous?"

He jerked his chin away. But he saw no point in being dishonest. "Sometimes. Fei is so much more...everything than me. More intelligent, more beautiful, more sexy, more experienced. I love him for all those things. But when I see you two together, as friends... You have so much in common, so much you can talk about. I want that Ryu, so badly. I want to be that to you. It's why it means so much to me that you did this tonight." 

They sat there quietly for a while. The activity below remained unchanged.

Asami finally spoke. "Do you like dancing Akihito?"

The question startled him. "I suppose. I never did it much. The whole dating thing bored me. Why? Do you?"

"Mmm. With the right partner. The point is though, there are many ways to dance. In modern dancing, the partners are separate but equal. Sometimes there's never any contact. In older style dancing two are always required, one leading, one following, but both equally important. I find that sort of dancing much more intimate."

Akihito shifted so his side was curled into Asami's chest, so he could see his face, as Asami continued talking. 

"I see my relationship with Fei as the first sort. We do talk, about work, about you, and sometimes about something more. We've grown much closer lately. I even told him about my past finally. But he'll never be to me what you are."

Asami looked down at him. "You're my other half. My partner in this waltz. What I share with you, I don't share with any other. In all my 36 years I've never met anyone close to being what you are to me."

He leaned his forehead against Asami's chest, not wanting him to see the tears that had sprung up in his eyes. He felt the chest shake a little as Asami chuckled.

"You're crying, aren't you?" A hand threaded through his hair. "I love you, Akihito. Enough to want to be more to you too. We're already intimate. Now I want us to be friends. I want it as badly as you."

Asami's face was blurry as he lifted his lips to a gentle kiss. Their lips brushed, then parted, moving in concert, tongues dipping and tasting, reading each other's moves before they happened, choreographed by their knowledge of each other. The kiss became more fierce as they each tried to push more deeply into the other, to pull the other deeply into themselves.

Akihito broke away, gasping. "I want you."

Asami nodded once. He fumbled for his headset and held it against his ear. "Shimura. Is everything clear up there?"

" _Where the hell have you been? Doing that piece of ass you brought again? I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes. Things are moving below, and that includes about twenty troops._ "

All desire was chased from Asami's eyes. He snapped the headset into place. "Akihito. They're moving. Get your pictures. Then we're out of here."

Akihito shook his head, trying to clear it of the need he felt. As he knelt to reach into his knapsack to get his camera, he felt a sharp smack on his ass that did the trick. 

He shot a glare in Asami's direction.

Asami smirked. "I know I'm irresistible, but do try and keep your mind on your work for a little while. You _can_ think of something besides sex, can't you?"

Akihito heard Shimura snort over the headset. "You're dead," he muttered. "All of you are so dead."

 

\--

 

Getting the pictures was easy. There they were, some of the most powerful men in Japan. "Holy crap, Ryu, that's the Minister of MEXT. I wonder if the Prime Minister knows what's going on under his nose."

Asami grunted. "If he doesn't, he doesn't deserve the office. But he'll be using them as a sacrifice by tomorrow evening so his hands come out of this lily white."

Akihito paused taking pictures long enough to glance at Asami. "Don't you ever want to just step in and _do_ something? You could have the office if you wanted."

Asami's eyes were amused. "What would I do with it? I already have the power to affect government policy. Being elected would just make me responsible for it."

Akihito laughed. That was so... Asami.

Asami's voice took on that light tone it did when he got the kind of idea that tended to scare Akihito. "But what about you, Akihito? You actually care enough to do the job well." 

"Me? Yeah, right. The Punk Prime Minister from the streets."

Asami was musing to himself, dangerously. "You have the appeal and drive and intelligence. You'd get all the votes of the young, the women, and some of the men just on sex appeal alone."

"Get that out of your head right now. I am not interested." Akihito smiled wickedly. "Unless you want to be my First Lady."

A hand smacked the back of his head. "Brat."

"You're abusive tonight. Stop it."

"Or you'll tell Fei?"

"No, I'll tell Tao."

"Now you're fighting dirty."

Akihito sat up in alarm. "Shit. Ryu, I think someone noticed us. They're pointing up here. They must have seen light reflecting from the lens."

"Shimura did you hear that?"

" _Yeah, Boss. I think the kid's right. Plan B?_ "

"Plan B."

Akihito was throwing his equipment into the rucksack as quickly as he could without damaging it. "What's Plan B?"

"Cut our losses, run like hell and rendezvous at the boat. Anyone not there in two hours gets left behind. Unless it's me."

Akihito was laughing as he scrambled up the embankment under the cover of the trees. He heard the slide of dirt just as he felt Asami grab his ass and push him the last few feet into the safety of Shimura's grasp.

He turned in horror to see Asami slide back down the cliff face, buried under a mass of dirt. His voice came clearly across the headset. "Shimura, get him the hell out of here. That's an order."

Shimura grabbed his arm. "You heard him. Let's go."

"Fuck you, Shimura! They'll kill him if they catch him." Akihito wrenched his arm from the man's grasp. "We get him out now."

Shimura's eyes turned to ice. "I don't take orders from you."

"You do now, mister." Akihito's cold fury called up something within him that he didn't like to use, but Asami's need overruled everything else. "Tie a rope to that tree and start thinking about how we're going to haul an injured man up this cliff if he has any broken bones. I expect an answer by the time I get down to him. And don't even think about running off. If you do I'll make sure I live long enough to hunt you down and gut you."

Shimura paused, a speculative look in his eyes.

"Would you leave Mutou behind? What are you standing there for? Move it!"

The uncertainty was replace by a grudging respect. "Yes sir."

The rope was tied off and Akihito scrambled back down to where he'd started. Asami had already uncovered himself. He didn't look too badly injured. Just pissed.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" 

The shouts of soldiers below could be clearly heard.

"I'm saving your ass, so shut the fuck up and grab onto this rope unless you want us both to die. Did you break anything?"

"No, maybe a sprain in my left wrist. I'm going to need help climbing." Asami started laughing, on an adrenaline high. "You know, you're crazy, and I love you."

Akihito grinned. "Let's get the hell out of here."

They managed, by pushing and pulling, to get Asami to the top of the embankment just as the soldiers below were close enough to start firing. Luckily the small landslide would make it impossible for the soldiers to follow directly without any help from above. They stumbled over the top, pausing to catch their breaths before heading back into the forest. Shimura stopped to retrieve his rope, waving them on ahead. He caught up with them as they were running swiftly through the trees.

"What took you so long?" Akihito's lungs were burning as they barreled through the forest.

Shimura grinned in the darkness. "Plan C."

An explosion ripped through the night behind them, sending a small fireball into the sky.

"That should keep them busy."

"Shimura," Asami gasped, "You just got yourself a bonus."

 

\--

 

They only encountered one set of troops before reaching the beach, and they were racing the other way. They huddled under some thorny bushes until the men had moved past them.

Akihito rubbed the scratches on his arms. "Way to pick a hiding place, Shimura."

"Would _you_ willingly go into those bushes to find someone?"

"That's a good _point_. You're very _sharp_ aren't you?"

Shimura groaned. "I hate puns. This is your payback, isn't it?"

Akihito smiled as they started running again. "Yes, you could say I'm a _prick_."

Asami laughed as Shimura groaned again. "You've developed a vicious streak Akihito. I'm proud of you. You've learned something from me."

Akihito stumbled, catching himself as they darted through the trees. "Actually, I picked it up from Tao."

Shimura asked, "Who's this Tao character you keep mentioning? An assassin?"

Asami snorted. "Worse. A twelve year old."

Quiet laughter accompanied them all the way back to the boat.

 

\--

 

The small boat skimmed silently back across black waters, Asami and Akihito lying low in the bottom, Akihito resting against Asami's chest. The adrenalin was finally giving out. He felt totally drained. Asami's body was the only source of warmth, and he burrowed closer, listening to the heartbeat of the man he loved. The arms around him tightened, and a hand moved up to stroke his hair. As he drifted into sleep, a voice spoke softly. "Thank you, Akihito."

 

\--

 

A jolt woke him. They had reached the plane. He was helped across and up through the hatch, Asami following close behind. Some minutes passed as the boat was stowed and the camouflaging tarp removed, then the engines began to rumble. 

Shimura tossed Akihito a first aid kit, then smiled as he pulled Mutou in the direction of the bathroom. Mutou grinned back at him.

Then he and Asami were left alone as the plane began its bumpy takeoff. 

He sat on Asami's lap. "Give me your wrist." 

Asami quietly complied, watching him splint and wrap it without complaint. Akihito peered at him closely. "You must be tired."

"A bit. Are you thinking that I'm too tired for sex?"

Akihito blushed. "We can wait, you know."

Asami nuzzled his ear. "I don't want to."

"But your wrist..."

"You do all the work. Unless you're too tired."

 _As if. And if Shimura comes out of the bathroom..._ He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"If Shimura comes out of the bathroom in the next thirty minutes he can either get an eyeful or leave. I'm not stopping."

Asami smiled as Akihito turned to face him, legs straddling his. "I've not seen you like this in a while."

Akihito leaned his forehead against Asami's. "I've not felt so close to you, ever, I think. Even that day at your apartment."

He rubbed his cheek against the soft cotton shirt that was now permeated with Asami's scent, a scent that had grown to mean everything good to him.

His hands slipped under Asami's shirt, the skin he'd wanted to touch all night finally under his fingertips, a silky cover over the steel muscles underneath. Too much was between them, he thought, ripping the shirt he'd admired earlier that night over Asami's head and tossing it aside. Asami's lips came down on his neck, sucking as teeth nipped. His mouth brushed against Asami's ear. "I've wanted you all night. No more waiting." 

Asami turned his head and his lips pushed his own apart in answer. His mouth opened willingly, tasting salt and sweat as their tongues met and tangled, his moans getting lost somewhere in between.

His own shirt followed Asami's, then he thought "fuck it" and he quickly stood and skimmed out of his jeans, blue camouflage undies following.

"Do you have those in every color?"

He sat, nude, back on Asami's lap, and rubbed his bare cock against the obvious bulge in Asami's khakis. "Do you really care right now?"

Asami growled, "No," and their mouths again fused into a deep and slippery kiss. Akihito couldn't get enough. He rose to his knees, trying to get more leverage, trying to push into the back of Asami's mouth, like he could enter him. He'd never understood it when lovers said they wanted to consume one another. Now he knew. He wanted to melt into this man, become a part of him, never be separate again. He was shaking when he pulled back and began laying feather kisses along his neck. "Asami. Ryu. God."

"You finally got it right," Asami murmured. 

He smiled and nipped at the powerful neck under his lips, paying him for that, satisfied at the grunt he heard, then sucked the skin into his mouth, marking him. When satisfied, he raised his head, feeling triumphant. "Mine."

The corner of Asami's mouth curled upward. "Always."

The first aid kit lay near, a tube of petroleum jelly visible. Good enough. Akihito instructed, "Give me your right hand." 

Asami obliged, and he squirted the jelly along the older man's good hand. "Use your fingers, Ryu. I want to feel them in me."

Asami's eyes began to darken with lust as Akihito felt Asami's hand slip between his thighs and back up behind him, two of the fingers pressing slightly at his hole then popping in to fill him, but never enough to satisfy, only to tease him to the next level. His face was burning as he thrust back against them. He felt Asami's teeth tug sharply at his nipples even as his tongue flicked over them. He cried out helplessly, loudly, but he didn't care that they were on a plane, with men on the other side of both doors into the cabin. It barely occurred to him.

"So wanton," Asami said, licking at the nipped flesh. "I love you this way. Unzip me Akihito. I'm going to fuck you, to fill you the way you want."

He fumbled at the pants below, too eager to get them open. He finally managed the button and zipper, Asami's fingers distracting him, and freed the heavy cock from restraint. His hands shook as he slicked it up, paying close attention to the head, liking the way Asami's eyes flickered when he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

He was more than ready. He leaned back, hands on Asami's knees, locked his arms and lifted his hips

"Now."

Asami guided his cock into place with his splinted wrist, his fingers still inside Akihito, stretching him. "Now." 

Akihito arched his back, forcing his body down, finally feeling the connection he wanted most with this man he loved. Asami began to pull his fingers out. "No. Leave them. I want more of you."

Asami's brows rose, but Akihito knew he understood. When he began raising and lowering his hips, Asami's own responded with forceful thrusts, splitting him open, as if he was trying to bury himself as deeply as Akihito desired. 

He felt Asami deep inside, the head of his cock opening him for the thick shaft that followed, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. Akihito curled his body forward, pulling himself up, arms around Asami's neck, face buried in that dark thick hair, skin to skin. Tears leaked from his eyes in frustration. "I need you deeper inside. I need to be closer. It's never enough." 

Asami paused and slipped his fingers free. His arms rose to press Akihito against him tightly. "I know. I want to be buried so deep inside you that I can't find the way out. I already am, in other ways."

Akihito raised his head. He knew his face showed every thought. He was naked in all ways before Asami. "I love you so much." 

The only change to Asami's face was a softening of the eyes. But to Akihito, Asami was as naked as he. They began to move again, slowly this time, still deeply connected physically, but now, eyes locked, closer.

They came, minutes later, together. They remained locked together, just kissing, until the plane began its descent.

 

\--

 

They parted with Shimura and Mutou at the dock. Both seemed more relaxed, though Mutou complained about being stuck in the bathroom for the whole trip because _somebody_ had to have sex for the entire time they were in the air. Akihito wasn't sure if he meant Shimura or him, but he grinned and blushed nonetheless, because it was true.

"You did good, Boss. I wouldn't mind working with you again."

Asami, now in a spare suit that had been stashed on the plane, nodded. "I'm pleased with you too. You'll get your bonus."

Shimura's eyebrow rose. "I was talking to the kid."

Three of them burst into laughter at the look of sheer indignation on Asami's face. Akihito tugged him toward the helicopter.

 

\--

 

They landed first at the headquarters of the Yomiuri Shimbun. They figured they'd start at the biggest paper and work their way down. There was no need. When the editors heard the story and saw the pictures, corroborated by one of Tokyo's most influential men, they ran with the story. It would be plastered across the front page in the morning, and Akihito's name would become a household word.

"Good publicity," Asami murmured, "if you were to think of running for office."

Akihito told him to shut up, then got back to work, Asami's eyes following his every move.

 

\--

 

By the time they made it home, the story was on all the news stations. Akihito's cell phone was ringing non-stop to ask him for interviews. There were reporters from print and TV clustered around the gates. Their guards had their hands full, just keeping people off the estate.

As they pulled to the gate, Asami cracked the window. He spoke loudly to the guards. "You are to allow no one on this property. You may shoot to kill." The guards smiled wolfishly. The reporters backed off.

Fei met them at the door. Shouts arose from the crowd when he appeared. "Are you a model? Are you his wife?" There was even one "Will you marry me?"

He glared. They ooohed.

A shout was heard from the back. "Takaba-san, are you really running for Prime Minister?"

"Godammit Ryu!"

Asami looked blandly back at him.

As they went inside, Fei elegantly flipped the reporters off to applause, then closed the door and leaned against it. "What in the world have you two been up to? Cook is ready to kill the next reporter that nears the house, and I'm about to let her loose on them." 

He looked at them more closely. "Whatever you've been up to, it's been good for the both of you, except for that wrist." He wrinkled his nose. "And the fact that you could both stand a shower. And sleep. Upstairs, both of you. Clean up, and I'll have Cook put a meal together. I doubt if you've eaten all night. You can tell me all about it when you get up." 

Akihito smiled and kissed Fei's cheek. "I love you."

Asami smiled and kissed Fei's lips, lingeringly. "Thank you." 

They slowly walked up the stairs, leaning on each other, feeling Fei's speculative gaze on their backs.

They took a shower together, Akihito helping Asami wash. Because of that and their raw feelings, the shower was necessarily erotic, peppered with glances and soft touches, followed by kisses that grew deeper and hotter until the water ran cold.

They dragged themselves through the door, drying each other with thick white towels, wetting each other with sloppy kisses. The bedroom was dark with curtains closed, only a small lamp and a few candles lit on a table holding two meals. They knew Fei had done it, and had been wise and loving enough to leave them alone.

Akihito crawled onto the bed. "Food later." His stomach growled loudly.

"I'll not listen to that all through sex. Food now." Asami carried the plates to the bed. 

They managed to eat half of it, feeding each other, before Akihito's licking of Asami's fingers, done on purpose, sent Asami over the edge, the plates crashing to the floor. Their lovemaking this time was fierce, the stress and worries of the night finally coming to the surface, pushing everything else aside in their need to claim one another. Akihito knelt, pushing against the wall at the head of the bed, Asami slamming into him, him slamming back, sweat running down between their bodies to soak the sheets. Asami spun Akihito around so his back was against the wall and began driving him up it with his thrusts, Akihito's cries spurring him on. Their muscles were shaking from exhaustion by the time orgasms finally wrenched through their bodies, and their legs gave out as they slid down to the mattress, kneeling, leaning on the wall, unable to move, breaths ragged.

They knelt there for a long time, silent, both slightly stunned by the force of what had just happened, neither willing to let go of the other. 

"Akihito..." Asami's voice sounded as if he hadn't spoken in ages, as if he'd been storing everything inside up for that one word. Akihito felt tears in his eyes at all he heard in it. He tilted his head back to look up, laughing through them at his typical response, knowing Asami would do the same. Asami's mouth curled up in a gentle smile, one Akihito had never seen. His vision blurred all the more and his emotions poured out in tears on his lover's chest. He heard Asami laugh softly. "My kawaii Akihito."

Asami's hands lightly stroked over his body. But there was nothing sexual in it. Asami merely slid down into the bed keeping Akihito snug against him, then pulled a blanket over the two of them. 

Akihito draped himself over Asami's side. He murmured sleepily, "Asami," his eyelids started drooping shut, "I'll never forget what you did for me tonight."

Asami's hands tightened on him. "I'll never forget you coming back down that hill for me. People have helped me in the past for a lot of reasons. But no one, Akihito, has ever come back just for me. No one but you."

Akihito opened his eyes one last time to see Asami's eyes on his, his soul for one rare moment open to read. He didn't have the strength to say anything else. He just let all masks fall from his own face in return. 

He'd always come back for Asami, as Asami had always come for him. Whatever had bound them together in the beginning was only growing stronger as the ties became deeper and more complex. Nothing short of death could ever part them. And even death might be in for a surprise.

He smiled and held the gaze as long as he could, then fell into sleep contented, knowing that it would be there whenever he opened his eyes again.

 

Asami nuzzled Akihito's forehead. Sometimes the emotions were so raw it hurt to feel. But the past few months he'd felt more alive than he ever had during all those years of cold existence. He gazed at Akihito's face, a ghost of a smile still on it. Of all his achievements, this was the one he was most proud of. Tonight, he'd made his boy happy.

As he fell asleep, he didn't realize that the smile he loved was echoed by one of his own.

 

 

~end~


End file.
